


Of Broken Promise and How to Fix It

by momojuusu



Series: Three Way [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo breaks his promise to spend time together with his two boyfriends again, and Hoseok should take care of sulky Minhyuk because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt writing Shownu/Wonho/Minhyuk fic; I hope this will be good (and fluffy) enough! It was so fun writing about them, I should do this more often.

“He said he would join us on dinner tonight!”

“He’s already said sorry, pup, he said—”

“But, he promised us! He promised _me_!”

Hoseok sighed seeing Minhyuk being all sulky and pouty. The younger was usually cheerful, injecting some good mood as a little ball of sunshine he was, but at some point, he could be childish and not understanding. Even though Hoseok knew that it wasn’t entirely Minhyuk’s fault, he still hoped that Minhyuk could a bit cooperate with the situation they had now.

It all started when Hyunwoo got a promotion in his office. Having a higher rank, he also received more works and responsibilities, making him get less time to spend at home with his two boyfriends. Hoseok knew it would happen and he understood, but Minhyuk didn’t seem able to accept it well—maybe he could at first, but then Hyunwoo started breaking their promises to have more time together due to his pile of tasks and projects, and Minhyuk couldn’t stand it anymore.

And, when Minhyuk got mad at Hyunwoo for being an ‘irresponsible boyfriend’ as the youngest among them said, it was Hoseok’s job to make their source of positive energy feel better.

Minhyuk was sitting on their couch, knees up to his chest and arms circling around them. He’d cooked all of Hyunwoo’s favorite food because Hyunwoo said he could go home sooner and grab dinner with them, before Hyunwoo ended up cancelling it for a sudden meeting he had this evening. If it wasn’t because of Hoseok, Minhyuk might have thrown all food he’d made through the window.

“Pup, aren’t you hungry?” Hoseok asked with a gentle tone as he sat beside his sulky boyfriend. “Come on, let’s eat first, okay? You will feel better when your belly is full.”

“Don’t wanna,” the dark brown-haired replied shortly. He kept his eyes on the TV, but Hoseok knew that he didn’t even pay attention to the news program (Minhyuk hated news program, though sometimes Hyunwoo forced him to watch it, so he could get some information about what was happening in the world).

“Puppy…” Hoseok exhaled rather frustratingly. “Hyunwoo needs to catch up with everything that now he gets a better position, you know that right? And, the meeting wasn’t even planned, he couldn’t help it.”

Minhyuk didn’t answer, but Hoseok could see his eyes glistening with tears. Hoseok knew Minhyuk tried hard not to cry, and it broke his heart.

“Hey, baby, come here,” Hoseok brought Minhyuk’s lithe figure to his embrace. “How about ordering pizza, you choose the topping? We can eat while binge-watching that cartoon you love. Sounds nice, right?”

Minhyuk still didn’t say a word, only his thin fingers gripped onto the back of Hoseok’s black tank top. He had his face buried into Hoseok’s shoulder, and Hoseok could feel his skin getting wet by what he believed as Minhyuk’s tears. He didn’t know how many times he’d sighed after Hyunwoo cancelled their dinner, but he did again while stroking Minhyuk’s smooth strands.

“We’ll order pizza, okay?” the older male asked again as he kissed the crown of Minhyuk’s head. “We’ll eat while watching your favorite cartoon, okay?”

This time, Minhyuk nodded. He pulled away, letting Hoseok see his wet, red face. He still looked disappointed, but Hoseok knew he’d felt a bit better when he said, “Haikyuu is _anime_ , not cartoon.”

 

+

 

With two boxes of pizza and many episodes of Minhyuk’s favorite cartoon (Minhyuk insisted that it was _anime_ , and _anime_ was different with cartoon, but Hoseok still kept with his thoughts that both _anime_ and cartoon were 2D animation, so there was no difference between them), Minhyuk finally got his smile back, though it didn’t really reach his eyes. They were cuddling on the couch; Minhyuk had his head on Hoseok’s lap and Hoseok stroked his hair gently, knowing Minhyuk loved it when whether Hoseok or Hyunwoo did it.

It was almost midnight when Hoseok heard light snores from the younger. Hoseok smiled seeing how peaceful Minhyuk’s sleeping face was, and he bent down to press his lips softly against Minhyuk’s cheek; he chuckled when Minhyuk mumbled some incoherent words, but wasn’t awake.

He wanted to bring Minhyuk to their room, but before he could even move, a click sound from the front door stopped him. He turned his head to the parlor, huffing when he saw Hyunwoo entering the living room.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo greeted him, but lowered his voice when Hoseok signaled him to keep quiet because Minhyuk had been asleep. “Is he okay?”

“He was crying,” Hoseok sounded a little annoyed, but he didn’t pull away when Hyunwoo kissed his lips softly. “He missed you a lot.”

“I know,” The eldest knelt down, so he could see Minhyuk’s face in a better sight. “I’m sorry,” he said apologetically before kissing Minhyuk’s temple.

“Say it to him tomorrow,” said Hoseok, letting Hyunwoo carry Minhyuk effortlessly (Minhyuk was so thin and light compared to his two boyfriends, obviously).

Hoseok followed Hyunwoo and Minhyuk inside, watching the oldest one laying the beautiful guy on the bed. He watched Hyunwoo pecking Minhyuk’s lips before straightening up his back and finally laid his eyes on Hoseok.

“Are you mad at me, too?” asked Hyunwoo warily. He pulled Hoseok closer, arms wrapping loosely around Hoseok’s hips and chin resting on Hoseok’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry. Today was unexpected.”

“I’m not mad,” Hoseok answered as he hugged Hyunwoo back. “Just a bit disappointed, and it’s always hard seeing Minhyuk crying. Among all, it’s the last thing I want to face.”

Hoseok closed his eyes when Hyunwoo’s fingers ran through his hair gently. It was tiring today, especially he had to find Minhyuk’s sadness right after he arrived at home from work, but now that he’d already been in Hyunwoo’s arms, everything seemed to get better.

“Let’s sleep, then,” said the taller man, releasing Hoseok’s body. “Go to bed first; I’ll join you after showering.”

Hoseok complied. Settling himself beside the sleeping Minhyuk, he cuddled the youngest while waiting for Hyunwoo. Minhyuk stirred in his sleep, closer to Hoseok’s warmth, and Hoseok couldn’t help but give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Soon enough, Hyunwoo exited the bathroom and slipped under the blanket with Hoseok and Minhyuk. He smiled as he kissed Hoseok first before he landed his lips deeply on Minhyuk’s forehead.

“Goodnight,” Hyunwoo whispered.

“Goodnight,” replied Hoseok.

With the warmth of Minhyuk’s and Hyunwoo’s, it didn’t take long for Hoseok to finally fall into deep slumber.

 

+

 

Hoseok opened his eyes sleepily when he felt a rustle beside him. His vision wasn’t that clear, but he could see Minhyuk shifting to snuggle into Hyunwoo’s warm body, back facing Hoseok. It seemed Hyunwoo had been awake for a while because Hoseok didn’t see any drowsiness left in his handsome face.

Hyunwoo smiled at him when he drew himself closer to Minhyuk, chest pressing against the small back as he became a big spoon for Minhyuk’s slender frame. He smiled back at Hyunwoo, not saying anything, only his eyes sleepily staring at how Hyunwoo kissing Minhyuk’s head repeatedly, showing how he missed their beautiful boyfriend, and how he felt sorry for what he had done yesterday, making the love of their lives sad and disappointed.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Hoseok heard Minhyuk speaking, voice hoarse and sleepy, but was still the cutest thing ever.

“We all should wake up soon and go to work,” Hyunwoo chuckled, tightening his arms around the thin body of Minhyuk a little because sleepy Minhyuk was so cute that he wanted to keep him as close as possible. “Remember, you have a meeting today with your editor, Min; you’ve missed the deadline for a week, what a bad author.”

“I couldn’t concentrate on writing because one of my boyfriends kept breaking our promises, making me stressed,” Minhyuk sounded sulky again, but both Hoseok and Hyunwoo knew that the youngest male’s mood was still good, and they would do their best to keep it this way.

“I’m so, so, sorry, pup. I swear it won’t happen again,” said the eldest. “I’ll be with you during weekends, okay? I promise, and I won’t break it this time,”

“Let’s go to the amusement park, then!” Despite his sleepiness, Minhyuk quickly got up, now straddling Hyunwoo’s lap. “Can we go there? I need something refreshing, and I think you two need it, too, especially you, Hyunwoo. You should loosen up for a bit, or else you’d look ten years older than your age!”

“Cruel,” Hoseok chimed in, “you know I can’t ride anything and now you’re planning to bring me to the place I dislike.”

Minhyuk laughed, and Hoseok swore he felt so relieved to see that happy face again.

“Please? Just this one time, please? We can go, yeah?” Minhyuk put his puppy eyes as he moved to lay his upper body onto Hoseok’s well-built one. “We can go, right?” He gave Hoseok’s lips a peck. “Right? Right?” And, there was another peck. “We can, right?”

How could Hoseok say no when Minhyuk begged while pecking him cutely like that?

“Alright, alright,” Hoseok finally agreed, “but if I passed out, it’d be your responsibility, okay?”

Minhyuk laughed again as he rolled to lie on his back between Hoseok and Hyunwoo, the laughter getting louder when the two toned men squeezed him into tight embraces and showered his face with sweet, gentle kisses.

As the laughter was finally gone, Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat faster when Minhyuk stared at him and Hyunwoo with a tender gaze.

“I love you, guys,” said Minhyuk softly, and Hoseok felt warmth slowly and comfortably surrounding him, and he knew Hyunwoo felt the same, it was shown clearly on his face.

They couldn’t stay for any longer in bed because works had been waiting for them, but Hoseok knew his steps today would be lighter because the smile he and Hyunwoo loved the most had been back to Minhyuk’s face.

Actually, it was more than enough.


End file.
